


The Talk

by JetGirl1832, tomatopudding



Series: The Hamilton Family Album [85]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Discussions of sex, Gen, Sisters, sister bonding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-03
Updated: 2017-11-03
Packaged: 2019-01-29 03:38:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12622336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JetGirl1832/pseuds/JetGirl1832, https://archiveofourown.org/users/tomatopudding/pseuds/tomatopudding
Summary: Lizzie is in a bit of a bind, and when in doubt sometimes the best thing you can do is visit your older sister for some sisterly advice.





	The Talk

The apartment was quiet. Angie had just succeeded in putting Lexi down for her nap and Richie was at work, so she essentially had the place to herself. She stretched her shoulders and was about to make herself something to eat when the buzzer for the apartment began to ring.

Angie quickly rushed to list the intercom receiver, not wanting the buzzing to wake Lexi. 

"Hey, sis," Lizzie's voice crackled across the intercom connection. 

Angie buzzed her up. Odd, she thought to herself. Angie was pretty sure it was a school day and she was very curious as to why Lizzie had come all the way from the East Village to Queens.

There was a knock at the door informing Angie that her little sister must have practically sprinted up the stairs to her apartment.

Angie went to the door, "Well that was fast," she commented.

"I really need to talk to you," Lizzie sighed.

"First please tell me you didn't cut class," Angie frowned.

"And risk my teachers telling mom?" Lizzie raised her brow, "are you crazy? It was a half day."

Angie sighed, "Alright come in. Do you want some coffee or tea?"

"Coffee please," Lizzie let her shoulders drop.

"That can be arranged," Angie went to fetch two mugs, "so what's up that you decided you need trek all the way here?"

"I needed to talk to you," Lizzie said, "and I didn't want to do it over the phone. Is Richie here?"

Angie was really starting to get worried. 

"What's going on?" she asked, "Is something wrong? What's happened?"

"Nothing's wrong," Lizzie insisted, "it's just a little private, that's all."

"It's just you and me," assured Angie, "What is this about?"

"It's about...um..." Lizzie's cheeks flushed, "you know. Doing...stuff."

Angie frowned, "Stuff?"

"You know. Stuff," Lizzie repeated, making a gesture that she obviously thought was explanatory but actually didn't explain anything. 

"I'm not a mind reader, Liz," Angie sighed. 

"It's about sex, okay?" Lizzie's cheeks colored further.

"Sex?" Angie raised her brow.

"Yes!" Lizzie buried her face in her hands, "please don't make this weird, that's why I came to you and not mom."

"Okay," Angie sighed, "I promise I won't make it weird, now just go sit down and I'll get your coffee."

Angie had to admit she was more than a little surprised that Lizzie was here, especially to talk about sex. Then again Angie hadn't had this luxury, her mother had sat her down one day after school and explained everything. When her dad came home he had done the same thing, with diagrams... She was certain that it was her reaction alone that made her father change his tactic with her other siblings.

Glancing back out from the kitchen to where Lizzie sat Angie couldn't help but shake her head thinking Lizzie was too young. Then she remembered that in fact her little sister was now sixteen years old, she wasn't quite so little anymore. She was actually very close the the age that Angie herself had lost her virginity. The least she could do was talk to her sister and and answer her questions.

 

Once the coffee was made and placed on the table, Angie's with a splash of milk and nothing else while Lizzie's was chock full of sugar and cream, Angie sat across from her sister. 

"Okay, what do you need to know?" Angie asked. 

Lizzie looked down into the coffee cup, as if the sweetened drink might hold all of the answers. 

"It's almost time for prom and I already know that Greg is taking me," Lizzie started, naming the boy she had been dating for nearly four months now, "and he keeps talking about how lots of people do it for the first time on prom night. I haven't said I will," Lizzie rushed to add, "I haven't really said anything to him about it."

"There's no right time to lose your virginity," Angie told her, "it's a very personal decision that every person needs to come to by themselves. Without outside pressure."

"When did you lose yours?" Lizzie asked. 

"Around your age, actually," Angie admitted, "I have always regretted my decision."

Lizzie's eyes widened, "Why?"

"I wasn't in a very good place mentally," replied Angie, "I had recently been diagnosed, Pip had just been shot and I was very focused on my own mortality. It was a very difficult time in my life and looking back I know that I wasn't actually ready. I thought it would make me feel better about myself, but it didn't. Afterwards, I felt disgusting. Of course, you're not me, you don't have the same issues as I did mentally."

Angie had never really talked about that night with anyone. Pip was well out for any conversations about sex and she was nowhere near as close to her other brothers. Theo had been far away and felt unreachable and Angie hadn't wanted to bother her mother about something that she had felt at the time was so trivial while there was Pip's recovery to worry about. Sure, she'd mentioned it to her therapist, but with all the hullabaloo with her diagnosis and finding the right medication there had been other more important topics to discuss.

"But how do I know if I'm ready?" Lizzie asked.

 

Angie took a sip of her coffee and carefully placed the mug down on the table. "That's where it get's tricky."

She looked up to see that Lizzie was looking at her expectantly for some sort of answer.

"To be honest I myself wasn't really ready again until college," Angie replied, "it can matter who you're with, how much you trust them, and how much you care about them, all those things can make a huge difference."

Lizzie was quiet for a like moment, her hands wrapped around the mug of coffee. 

"Tell me what you're thinking," Angie requested gently. 

"I don't know," Lizzie said.

"That's okay," Angie replied, "you don't need to know everything right now."

"I guess," sighed Lizzie.

"Just take some time to think everything through. You're smart Liz, I know you'll know when the time is right," Angie reached for her sister's hand and gave it a squeeze.

"And if I don't?" Lizzie's brow furrowed.

"You cross that bridge when you get there," Angie shrugged, "and if you're still worried... Talk to mama, I promise she won't make this as weird as you think she will, us Hamilton girls gotta stick together, you know?"

Lizzie giggled, "Yeah, I know. I was worried that she would just try to tell me not to do anything. I figured you'd probably be a bit more open to discussion."

 

Angie let out a laugh, "Mama is a lot cooler than you give her credit for, but I don't mind you coming to me, and you can in the future too, just don't think you don't have options, okay?"

 

"Okay," agreed Lizzie. 

Angie stood up. "Alright. It's hug time. Get on your feet."

 

"Angie..." Lizzie frowned while standing.

"No complaining," Angie brought her little sister in close, "but before you go there is something I need to give you."

 

Angie slipped into hers and Richie's bedroom for a moment and when she returned to the kitchen she pressed a strip of condoms into her sister's hand. 

Lizzie began to blush again, "Thanks, I guess."

"Hey," Angie's tone turned serious, "if you're going to do anything you're going to do it safely."

"Yeah, I know," Lizzie replied. 

"Are you on birth control?" asked Angie, "If you're going to have sex, you should be. One method of protection is not enough. I'm living proof of that." 

"I'm not at the moment," Lizzie replied.

"Then you definitely should talk to mom," Angie draped her arm over Lizzie's shoulder, "just know whatever happens, happens. Besides, you don't have to lose your virginity on prom night, that's such a cliche."

At that Lizzie couldn't help but laugh.


End file.
